Mistletoe
by LennyAngel
Summary: Kakashi hosts a christmas party. he has a plan that involves alot of mistletoe. Iruka has no chance to escape, at least, that's what Kakashi thinks. KakashiXIruka


WARNING!!!!MANXMAN CONTENT!!!!BUT ALL THEY DO IS KISS!!!! if it offends don't complain to me, you have been warned

Kakashi had it all set up. The party, the decorations, the food, the drinks and most importantly, the mistletoe. It was essential to his plan. He had it up in every doorway and additional pieces hanging from ceilings. Iruka had no escape.

------

He'd had his eye on Iruka for sometime. Something about the man made Kakashi want to ravish him. But it also made him want to hold him gently in his arms and never let go. He was going crazy with that feeling and tonight he would make Iruka his. He almost had the urge to laugh maniacally. And the Christmas party was the perfect opportunity. The Jounin's had a rotation set up for who would host the Christmas party. And this year was Kakashi's turn.

-------

At the party Kakashi waited at his door (with mistletoe above it) to greet his guests. After kissing 40 odd ninjas and 20 something 'guests'(1) and Iruka still not having turned up, he decided to roam the party. It was precisely when he had left the hall that Iruka walked in. no one else was around so he escaped the dreaded party kiss. He turned to walk into the living room but instead walked into a back. Kakashi's back. Kakashi who was currently snogging Asuma.

"GAH!" shrieked Iruka. The two men broke apart. Asuma, although clearly very drunk (already), still looked a little sheepish. On the other hand, Kakashi didn't seem to mind. (2) Infact, he smiled devishly at Iruka.

'I have you now' he thought. He leaned in. It was at that moment that a fellow teacher spotted Iruka and called him over. Iruka slipped away and Kakashi's heads hit the door frame.

"Dammit" he hissed.

-------

Iruka was heading for the kitchen. Which meant a doorway. Which meant mistletoe. Kakashi chuckled. He quickly pursued Iruka in much the same way a wolf would pursue a deer, even his grin fitted that description. He was behind his pray now. All he had to do was reach out and….Iruka spotted the Christmas pudding. He squeaked in delight, then checked himself (ninjas shouldn't squeak), then rushed over. Which left Kakashi stranded in the doorway with his arms out. Then a squealing fangirl of his(3) rushed into his arms and smooshed her lips to his fabric covered ones. She had been eating truffles and had them all over her face. After fighting the urge to vomit, Kakashi went and changed his mask.

-----

Iruka was an oblivious genius. The party had been going for 4 hours and Kakashi had to hand it to him, the guy was skilled. All the times he had left the room, Iruka managed to avoid human contact and escaped without kiss. The same with re-entering. And while within rooms he managed to not stand or even walk under any mistletoe. But what really took the cake(4) was that he seemed oblivious to the fact the plant was even there. He just seemed to think that the snog fest around him was due to a bit too much Christmas 'celebration'. While Iruka was sailing around quite happily with his virgin lips, Kakashi had lip locked with almost every ninja in Konoha and there 'guest'.

-------

Kakashi was so lost in thought that he lost track of Iruka.(5) He finally gave up on his plan. There was no way in all of the hidden villages that he would kiss Iruka tonight. He decided he needed some fresh air. When he got into the cool night air he realised just how hot it was indoors.

'No wonder' thought Kakashi, 'with all that kissing going on.'

He went and sat under a tree. He leaned his head back, closed his eye and sighed. It was nice to rest.

Someone dropped out of the tree. Kakashi opened his eye. There in front of him was the elusive Iruka, smiling at him.

"Ah," he said. "just the man I was waiting for."

That caught Kakashi's undivided attention. Iruka had been waiting for him?

"Hello Iruka," he replied, "what were you doing in that tree?"

Iruka leaned closer. Kakashi's heart beat a tinsy bit faster.

"Look up." smirked Iruka. Kakashi did. His eye widened. Up in the tree, on the lowest branch, was the best thing Kakashi had ever seen. Mistletoe.

Brimming with happiness (and blushing just a little) Kakashi turned back to Iruka. He had some how gotten very close to Kakashi. So close they were merely a centimetre apart. Very close indeed. Iruka reached up and removed Kakashi's mask. He didn't stop him. He had saved his actual lips for Iruka anyway. Iruka frowned. Then reached up and removed the second mask(6) Then he gawped.

"You're gorgeous." He said. Kakashi chuckled. Then he slipped his hand behind Iruka's head and pulled him forward. There lips met in a passionate, loving embrace. It was the best kiss Kakashi'd had all night. They kept it soft and gentle but the passion was there. So much love was laced into it. So many unvoiced feelings and so many unspoken words. They pulled away.

"Mmm that was satisfying." said Kakashi. Iruka laughed then nuzzled Kakashi.

"You know" he said while crawling into the other man's lap and resting his head on the shoulder of said man. "I don't know why you didn't put mistletoe up in your house."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1-why did he put '1+guest' on the invitation?

2-Some how they had managed to kiss through his mask but even so he had no slobber on it. Impressive

3-another reason for not putting '+guest' on invitations

4-quite literally because by now Iruka had eaten 2/3 of the Christmas pudding by himself

5-who he had kept a tabs on all night.

6-a reference to the episode in which team 7 want to know what is under the mask.

"you want to know what is under this mask?" he says. "under this mask……" SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE! "there is sometimes another mask!"^.^ love Kakashi


End file.
